The long range goal of this project is to evaluate the effects of prenatal exposure to foreign chemicals on the development of reproductive tract function in mammals. Total reproductive capacity of the prenatally, drug-exposed females is assessed by repetitive forced breeding methods. These techniques are coupled with the determination of ovarian periodicity by daily vaginal smears, superovulatory challenges with exogenous gonadotropins, and collection and evaluation of fresh ova. Histopathologic evaluations of the ovary, including quantitative determinations of the various follicular classes to evaluate the functional status of the female gonad, are also performed. Biochemical, physiologic, and morphologic procedures are also used which include electrophoresis, histochemistry, autoradiography, and microdissection. Studies will evaluate the modification of cytoplasmic steroid hormone receptors in the reproductive tracts of drug treated animals. The metabolism, distribution, and selected chemicobiological interactions of test compounds are studied. The transplacental carcinogenic potential of the test compounds is determined by pathologic evaluations of the offspring at appropriate times in adult life. Finally, the effects of environmental agents on the process of oogenesis will be studied in vitro.